


I See Dead People

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Darkness, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, everyone dies, idk why i wrote this, im sorry, no happy ending, super super dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Caitlin Snow is gone. All that is left of her is Killer Frost, and the villainess has to make sure that the Central City team has no allies in Star City to fall back on for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta sorry for writing this, but it was almost fun *insert maniacal laughter*. Please don't hate me for doing this.

"Connect the link to the server," Felicity mumbled to herself as she sat in front of her row of computers in the foundry. A frigid chill came through the air and she called out, "Dig! Why is the heat on so low? It's freezing down here!" 

There was no answer, so she got up to change the thermostat herself. When she reached it however, she saw that it was set to a normal temperature. 

"Don't worry," an icy voice drawled from behind her. "Your heat will be fine. It isn't the machine, it's me."

Felicity turned around in faint recognition of the voice. "Caitlin! Oh, I almost didn't recognize you! Your hair is... different." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I thought someone had broken in here to get me or something." The former I.T. girl smiled at the person she thought was her friend, but the other woman didn't return the gesture. 

"Oh, haven't you heard the tragic news? Caitlin Snow is dead." She scoffed. "Her heart stopped and her pathetic lover boy tried to save her but only succeeded in releasing me. Not that I'm complaining, but you should be." 

The meta launched a blast of ice at Felicity, pinning her against the foundry wall. 

"What are you doing?" Felicity shivered from behind the ice. 

"Well I have to make sure those brats at S.T.A.R. labs can't go running to their buddies here in Star City begging for help now can I?" 

Killer Frost formed a razor sharp icicle in her hand and traced the edge of Felicity's eyebrow with the tip. Without warning she slammed the weapon into the I.T. girl's thigh. She gasped, but would not give the evil woman the satisfaction of screaming in her pain. 

"Oh you're no fun. Well I can't think of any other uses for you." With that the woman in Caitlin's body pulled the icicle from Felicity's leg and straight through her heart, killing her instantly. "Whoops! You're lucky I made it quick you useless brat."

The villain melted the ice around her victim and laid her body out of the floor, amusing herself by watching the blood ooze out from the wound in her still chest. The elevator opened and her next target walked through the doors. The first thing he saw was his former fiancé's bloody, lifeless body. 

"Oh my gosh! Felicity!" Oliver ran over to the woman he still loved with all his heart and tried in vain to stop the bleeding. He didn't even notice the other woman watching his desperate but useless attempts to revive the dead girl until it was too late. 

"Don't worry," she reassured him unhelpfully. "She didn't suffer—not too much."

Killer Frost blasted him back against the wall the same way she did Felicity. A cocoon of ice kept him from moving out of his former friend's path of destruction. 

"Hmmm..." The villainess contemplated out loud. "I was very merciful with the blonde. I can't say that I can promise the same for you."

It took him a moment, but he realized who the woman standing over him resembled. 

"Caitlin? What are you doing? Did you— you killed Felicity! What is wrong with you?" He started flipping out. 

"Oh I guess Barry didn't tell you either. For being such good friends you are truly terrible at communicating. Probably Barry's fault, he was always such a moron."

"What do you suddenly have against Barry? And what has he not told me that has to do with you murdering your friend!?"

"I am not Caitlin. Caitlin Snow moves on to hell last week. Quite tragic, I know. The idiots at S.T.A.R. labs tried to save her, and in their desperate but useless attempts they unleaded me. I've been lurking in the back of Caitlin's mind for a while now, but only when she died did she stop trying to keep me away. Now I am in total control!" 

"What do you want with us?" Oliver asked. 

"Not what I want with you as much as what Barry might want with you. He can't come running to his allies for help if there are no more allies to start." The blonde smirked. "But torture and killing is a little added bonus."

Oliver could not believe this was going on. At least he would die before he had to deal with the loss of Felicity. That would break him more than anything else he could imagine. His imagination was not as profound as that of the metahuman in front of him. 

"Do you hear that? Sounds like someone is coming down the elevator for a little visit. Oh how much more fun we will get to have." 

Killer Frost ducked out of view so that she could surprise the incoming victim for the death party. 

"Ollie?" 

Oliver's heart plummeted. Not Thea. Not his baby sister, anyone but Thea. 

"Speedy!" he croaked out. "Go, get out!"

Thea directly disobeyed his orders and ran out of the elevator and toward the place where Oliver was trapped. 

"Ollie! What happened?" She paused for a moment to study his bindings. "Is this... ice?"

Killer Frost wrapped her cold hands around Thea's thin arms and pulled her back away from her brother. She formed a long, sharp icicle dagger and held it up to her newest captive. 

"You're a smart one. That is ice. And so is this. Have you ever heard of what happens when an icicle falls on top of someone?"

Thea just gave the other woman a piercing glare and flipped her over her shoulder and onto the ground.

"Ohh," Killer Frost groaned. "You've got some fight in you. What a shame, I guess I won't make your death quick and painless anymore."

She slowly dug the tip of the icicle into Thea's collarbone and carved a long cut into the skin. Thea didn't even wince; turns out the training with her evil father paid off for something. 

"Hmm. I guess I really will have to do a lot to get something out of you." Killer Frost just shrugged and laughed. "More fun for me."

This time she moved the tip of her weapon to the top of Thea's spine and pressed in. 

"No! Stop! Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just don't hurt her!" Oliver begged. 

"Didn't you listen? I already told you don't want you for anything." Killer Frost laughed. "I'm eliminating Central City's allies, that's all. And of course, having fun tormenting you." She drove the point into Thea's back until it drew blood, but still the younger girl refused to react. She dug deeper and carved a line down her whole back. This drew a small whimper from Thea, but still not enough to please the villain. She drew lines between each of the small girl's protruding vertebrae and laughed when she finally cried out in agony. 

"Thea?" A voice called out. Her screams had alerted Diggle, who had just been on his way in, and he ran into the room, cursing the fact that he didn't have Barry Allen's speed. 

"Oh look. Your friends just can't seem to stay away."

Diggle looked around in shock at the blood smeared room. Oliver still trapped against the wall, Felicity's limp body leaking more and more blood every minute. Thea in the arms of the white haired woman whose face he vaguely recognized. He racked his brain looking for the place he had met her. Then it hit him. Caitlin Snow.

"What are you doing?" He pulled out his gun in one quick motion and tried to sim it at her chest but if he fired there was a greater chance of him hitting Thea than his intended target. 

"I honestly don't feel like explaining this to another person, and I'm just a little preoccupied with this one here," she gestured to Thea's bloody form lying limp in her arms. Killer Frost flung her arm into the air and fired an icicle straight into Dig's chest. "You shouldn't have come here. I guess you should have thought of your son before all this."

She turned her attention back to Oliver and she dropped his weak and slowly dying sister at his feet. 

"Thea," he whispered through his shivers, still encased in ice. 

"She's all gone. Lost a little more blood than I intended, I could've kept going for hours."

Thea's blood was already making a wide puddle around her pale, bloodless body. Killer Frost was right. She was gone. 

"I'd love to continue with you, but unfortunately I have somewhere to be. Central City is missing a villainess, and I'd love to fill the job."

The villain in the late Caitlin Snow's former body put her hand over the emerald archer's face and let her powers flow in and freeze his insides. 

Killer Frost sat down in Felicity's chair and pulled up the communication board. She pulled up a Skype chat and called the computers at S.T.A.R. labs. 

Cisco's tired face appeared on the screen a moment later, and he answered without looking, "Hey, what do you need, Felicity?"

Killer Frost laughed. "Oh, Cisco."

The engineer's eyes jerked up to the screen and his lips quivered in a near sob. 

"Caitlin."

Killer Frost turned the camera around and showed the room. Felicity was lying where she had been left, blonde hair dyed red from the blood pooling around her body. Oliver was frozen right beside her, his shirt stained with the blood of both Felicity and himself. Diggle was face down on the floor, bathing in his own red blood, and Thea was sprawled on the ground, arms and legs twisted at unnatural angles and blood gushing from various wounds across her lifeless body. The villain showed the man who was once her friend around the blood spattered room and laughed.

"I see dead people, Cisco. They are everywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I really hate myself for writing this. My mind is a messed up place to come up with this.
> 
> I don't think any of those awful things about team Arrow that Killer Frost says. That is purely her (and my mind's) evilness. I love team Arrow.


End file.
